There exists a need in the art for a fully inclusive survival kit that is easily transportable and wearable by its user. Other survival kits are either under inclusive with the tools they provide or are overly cumbersome to carry. The structure of the present invention allows for a multitude of survival tools to easily be carried with uniformity and compactness.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.